


Day Twenty-Three - A Truth

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [23]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Other, description of allergies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Bossuet is allergic to cats.
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Twenty-Three - A Truth

"Bossuet," Musichetta says, "are you allergic to cats?"

Bossuet, face red and eyes running, says, "No."

...

Joly finds Bossuet curled on the couch, with all three of the cats on top of him. Bossuet's eyes are, once again, running.

"I'm not allergic," Bossuet says, and sneezes.

Joly looks at him.

Bossuet looks back.

One of the cats meows.

"It's actually pretty dangerous," Joly says, "To ignore an allergy. It could get worse, or you could be exposed to more of whatever you're allergic to and go into anaphylaxis, and I like you breathing."

Bossuet sighs, and tells Joly the truth. Or at least part of it. 

"I'm only _mildly_ allergic," he says, and then sneezes.

...

"And then he showed me his EpiPen," Joly says, face buried in Musichetta's shoulder, "and that would have been reassuring if not for the fact that it was slightly squished and

covered in cat hair, which is the thing we think he's allergic to! And he said it was for if he eats one of the other things he's allergic to! How do you even get an EpiPen covered in cat hair, 'Chetta? They have little covers and everything!"

...

Every time that Bossuet spends the night as Joly's apartment, he leaves looking like he has to worst case of the flu Joly's seen.

Every time Bossuet spends the night at Joly's apartment, he swears up and down that he's not allergic to cats.

...

"In any way that matters," Bossuet finishes. "I'm really not. At least, I didn't use to be. I lived with four in my freshman year of uni, you know."

"Yes," Musichetta says gently, "and couldn't you have developed an allergy to them later?"

"I'm pretty sure you can't just develop allergies," Bossuet says.

...

"You can," Joly says, dumping a pile of papers he's printed off the internet, a few magazines, and some pages he's photocopied from books at the library. "Musichetta told me what you said last night and you can develop an allergy to cats. Or anything, really."

Bossuet flips through the pages of one of the magazines. "No, no, this talks about people who stop breathing when they're around cats, and I don't do that."

"Yet," Musichetta says.

"That's just a less severe allergy," Joly says, "and we don't enjoy seeing you in pain."

"It's only minor discomfort!" Bossuet protests.

"Regardless," Musichetta says. "We're going to groom the cats more, to see if we can get them to shed more hair. We're also going to vacuum more often, so that there's less cat hair around for you to be allergic to."

"And we're going to look for a house that doesn't have carpet when we buy one," Joly says.

Bossuet frowns.

"We don't love you any less because we have to do extra things to keep you breathing," Musichetta says.

"And you're helping vacuum," Joly says. "So it's not like you won't be helping."

"Although," Musichetta says, glancing at the kitchen, "you're hereby forbidden from ever trying to cook fritatta again."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
